


Incognita

by harmonicacave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 02, Screenplay/Script Format, Spec script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicacave/pseuds/harmonicacave
Summary: Desperate to find out Ladybug's true identity, Chat Noir teams up with the best investigator he knows — Alya Césaire. But the unlikely pair find out quickly that they aren't the only ones investigating the scoop. Reporter Nadja Chamack has a deadline to meet, no matter the cost — even if it involves a dangerous deal of her own.





	Incognita

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script written on speculation, to showcase my ability to match the show tone and write for animation. Now that season two is about to air, it's about to become outdated — but I'd still love some feedback as I write a new spec script soon!
> 
> Some notes on script format:  
> INT. / EXT. / DAY / NIGHT are all descriptions for the setting. INT is interior, meaning it is an inside location. EXT is exterior, or an outside location.  
> O.S. means off screen. O.C. means off camera. It's basically the same thing, so just read them as if they are the same.  
> V.O. stands for voice-over, or hearing a character's thoughts.  
> CONT. indicates the same character is talking who last spoke in the scene. 
> 
> Also, I use Cat Noir instead of Chat Noir to match English formatting.

INT. ADRIEN’S ROOM, AGRESTE MANSION - DAY ONE, DAY

ADRIEN AGRESTE, 15-year-old tall, blond model, sits at his computer desk while he writes on his science homework paper.

None of his homework questions have been answered. Instead, Adrien continues to absently write questions about Ladybug. Who is she? Does he know her as a civilian? Will he ever?

PLAGG  
That doesn’t look like your assignment.

Adrien is startled by the appearance of PLAGG, his cat-like kwami, suddenly floating near his right ear.

ADRIEN  
I can’t focus on anything--except her. It’s driving me mad.

Adrien leans his head into his hand, propped on the desk.

PLAGG  
[groan] This again? I thought we had a deal: when you want sympathy, you give me cheese.

Adrien looks up, excited.

ADRIEN  
Plagg, that’s it! Let’s make a deal.

EXT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL - SOON AFTER

ALYA CESAIRE, 14, exits the school and walks down the steps while video-calling her best friend from her cell phone.

ALYA  
I thought Mr. Damocles would never stop talking.

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S ROOM

MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, 14, sits at her desk, looking at Alya through her own phone screen.

MARINETTE  
You say that after every school blog meeting.

INTERCUT - VIDEO CALL CONVERSATION

ALYA  
Girl, you have no idea!

Marinette smirks and holds up a plate of cookies on Alya’s phone screen as Alya continues to walk on the street toward Marinette’s house.

ALYA (CONT’D)  
OK, OK, it’s not that bad. I’ll be all better when I get one of those cookies! I’m heading over now.

EXT. STREET BESIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL

Alya almost walks right into CAT NOIR, or Adrien Agreste in a black cat superhero costume, who is standing on the sidewalk in front of her.

Cat Noir holds the usually hidden video screen of his silver staff out for Alya to see a screenshot of herself holding a history book from a video on her website, the Ladyblog.

ALYA  
Cat Noir?

MARINETTE  
(Through the phone) Cat Noir? What do you--

ALYA  
Marinette, I’ve gotta go.

Alya hangs up her phone and moves to get a closer look at the picture on his staff.

CAT NOIR  
What do you know about this?

INT. TVI STUDIO - MEANWHILE

News reporter NADJA CHAMACK, 30s, holds up an office memo to her coworker ALEC CATALDI, late-20s.

NADJA  
What do you know about this?

ALEC  
Ratings are down, so TVi needs us all to find some fresh news. It seems akuma of the day stories are as palatable as old bread.

NADJA  
I can read, Alec. What does it mean, “there will be consequences?”

Alec fidgets in his seat.

ALEC  
I-I’m not really sure. Let’s not find out.

Nadja rolls her eyes and walks away from Alec to where her CAMERAMAN is waiting.

NADJA  
Looks like we need to bring home a really good scoop today. Feeling lucky?

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S ROOM

Marinette tries to call Alya. She taps on her screen frantically.

MARINETTE  
Alya, pick up. Alya?

TIKKI, the ladybug kwami, flies out of Marinette’s purse on the desk.

MARINETTE (CONT’D)  
Tikki, do you think something’s wrong?

TIKKI  
It wouldn’t hurt to look around.

MARINETTE  
Just what I was thinking. Tikki, spots on!

Marinette goes through her transformation sequence to become the spotted superhero LADYBUG.

EXT. SEINE RIVER - SOON AFTER

Ladybug swings from building to building on her yo-yo near the Seine. She spies Alya and Cat Noir on a bench facing the river, below a bridge, still far off from her.

Ladybug pauses on a building to watch them converse. She doesn’t appear to hear them.

ALYA  
I lost the book after I was kidnapped by the Pharaoh. Why?

CAT NOIR  
I was hoping to use it to find out Ladybug’s secret identity.

ALYA  
What! You don’t know?

Cat Noir shakes his head. From her far-off view, Ladybug squints.

LADYBUG  
Ugh, I can’t hear a thing from here. What’s going on?

Meanwhile, Alya’s eyes narrow with suspicion.

ALYA  
Does she know yours?

CAT NOIR  
No, no. She says it’s too dangerous for even us to know.

ALYA  
Seriously?

CAT NOIR  
Do you see the problem? I’ve gotta know who she is! But I can’t find out...

Alya smiles.

ALYA  
And that’s where I come in.

Ladybug swings from the building and drops down onto the

EXT. SEINE RIVER BRIDGE

above Alya and Cat Noir. She ducks to stay out of sight. Cat Noir runs his hand through the back of his hair.

CAT NOIR  
So do we have a deal? I help you get some exclusives, you help me--

ALYA  
Yes!

Cat Noir smiles widely and puts his hand on Alya’s shoulder.

LADYBUG  
(To herself) What deal did they just make?

EXT. SEINE RIVER - CONTINUOUS

Nadja and her cameraman sneak up to Cat Noir and Alya, but only Ladybug notices.

The cameraman holds up his camera facing Cat Noir and Alya as Nadja begins a broadcast.

NADJA  
Don’t be bemused; it’s just the news, and I’m Nadja Chamack breaking TVi’s biggest story in months.

Ladybug clenches her fist and mutters to herself.

LADYBUG  
Not cool, Mrs. Chamack.

Alya and Cat Noir are discussing any leads they might have to discover Ladybug’s identity.

CAT NOIR  
Well, if she is 5,000 years old...

Nadja approaches the two on the bench.

NADJA  
Cat Noir, one half of Paris’s most heroic duo, appears to be at a romantic rendezvous with amateur blogger Alya Cesaire, founder of the Ladyblog.

Alya and Cat Noir leap into action--and off of their bench.

CAT NOIR  
Romantic rendezvous?

ALYA  
Amateur?

Nadja colors, but she powers through her embarrassment to continue recording. Ladybug watches helplessly.

NADJA  
Cat Noir, do you have anything to say about--

Alya meets Nadja at the bottom of the stairs and cuts her off, speaking into the camera.

ALYA  
I do. In case you forgot, this “amateur” was the first to report on Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
And Cat Noir and I are not on a date; it’s a business meeting, and you’re keeping us from cracking the case.

NADJA  
A case. Does this case have something to do with Ladybug, who is noticeably absent?

ALYA  
Well--

Cat Noir steps in front of Alya to cut her off.

CAT NOIR  
That’s enough. Read about it on the Ladyblog soon.

Cat Noir uses his staff to lift himself and Alya away from Nadja, but Alya calls back to Nadja.

ALYA  
Sorry we couldn’t entertain the gossip column today, but I’m late for another “date”--my science homework.

Nadja gets angry and storms away, followed by her cameraman.

EXT. SEINE RIVER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Ladybug stands up and looks around. No sign of anyone.

LADYBUG  
That could have gone better. Ah! And I’ve gotta get home!

Ladybug swings away.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR - SOON AFTER

A spiral window opens in the darkness to reveal the purple-clad super villain HAWK MOTH. Outside the window is the Parisian skyline, with the Eiffel Tower in the far distance.

Hawk Moth is surrounded by dozens of small white butterflies, which take flight as the window light hits them. Hawk Moth laughs.

HAWK MOTH  
Tension can be high when a job is on the line. But I think we can help this reporter change the story.

EXT. SEINE RIVER SIDEWALK - CONTINUOUS

Nadja sits on the bench, sick with stress, watching minutes tick by on her watch. A deep-purple butterfly AKUMA flies toward her.

The akuma butterfly lands on her wristwatch. Nadja’s head snaps up and a butterfly mask made of lavender light appears over her face.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR

Hawk Moth has an identical mask of light over his own purple mask.

HAWK MOTH  
Incognita, I can grant you the power to chase the news scoop of your life, but I’m going to need something in return.

Images of Cat Noir’s ring and Ladybug’s earrings appear behind Hawk Moth.

EXT. SEINE RIVER SIDEWALK

NADJA  
Yes, Hawk Moth.

Inky purple covers Nadja’s clothes as she transforms into INCOGNITA.

EXT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE - SOON AFTER

Ladybug swings onto her balcony as Alya enters the bakery door of Marinette’s house. Ladybug hurries down the ladder into

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S ROOM

Ladybug releases her transformation to become Marinette again. Marinette holds out her hand to catch her tired kwami.

Marinette helps Tikki to a cookie before hiding her in Marinette’s purse. Enter Alya.

MARINETTE  
Are you OK? I kept trying to call.

ALYA  
I’m fine! A little harassed by your reporter friend, but girl. You won’t believe it.  
Cat Noir gave me the scoop of a lifetime! Did you know that he and Ladybug don’t know each other’s identities?

Marinette pales.

MARINETTE  
He told you that?

ALYA  
Right? I mean, crazy! And he’s dying to know who she is. Oh! And Cat Noir reads the Ladyblog! He wanted to know what happened to that history book I found.

MARINETTE  
Doesn’t that cat have real problems to solve? It seems like he’s catching a bit of your crazy.

ALYA  
What’s crazy is that Ladybug might be in my history class!

MARINETTE  
I thought we already ruled that out.

Marinette crosses her fingers.

ALYA  
Maybe. But what if she simply borrowed the book?

Something crashes through Marinette’s window. Marinette and Alya jump. Standing in Marinette’s room is Nadja, but now as the super villain Incognita. With the powers Hawk Moth gave her, Nadja is unrecognizable.

Incognita’s hair, a deep maroon with nearly black tips, falls over one eye. The other eye peers out from behind a black mask that also covers her nose.

Incognita wears a sky blue supersuit with black gloves, belt, microphone and boots.

An eye insignia marks her chest, and another eye symbol replaces the face of her watch on her right wrist.

MARINETTE  
Who are you?

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
I am Incognita, and you--

Incognita points at Alya.

INCOGNITA/NADJA (CONT’D)  
\--Are about to be today’s top story.

Incognita grabs Alya, who struggles to get free.

ALYA  
Put me down.

MARINETTE  
Let my friend go.

But Incognita flies out of the hole in the window, taking Alya with her.

EXT. STREET BESIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL - SOON AFTER

Adrien walks casually up the street toward his house, talking to Plagg, who sits inside Adrien’s outer shirt.

ADRIEN  
Can you imagine actually knowing who Ladybug is? Plagg, we’re so close. I can feel it.

PLAGG  
Is this really how you want to find out? What happened to that “thinking with your heart” nonsense from earlier?

Adrien frowns.

ADRIEN  
I don’t know.

Incognita flies by, still carrying a screaming Alya. Plagg and Adrien both stare.

PLAGG  
Claws out?

ADRIEN  
Claws out!

Adrien goes through his transformation sequence to become Cat Noir.

EXT. TROCADERO - SOON AFTER

Incognita and her prisoner fly onto the landing, which is busy with TOURISTS observing the Eiffel Tower. Some tourists scatter; others take photos or video her.

Incognita ignores them and uses some audio cable magically pulled from her microphone to tie Alya to a column on the right side of the building. While Incognita is still tying up Alya, Cat Noir enters from the stairs.

CAT NOIR  
Looks like it’s time to cut ties with your new friend, Alya.

Incognita acts as if she is reporting with her microphone.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Mr. Noir, it’s time for your exclusive. Should you give me your miraculous now, or wait for your partner?

Incognita holds the mic out to Cat Noir for an answer, but Ladybug swings in from the opposite direction and lands in front of Incognita.

LADYBUG  
No need. This interview’s canceled.

ALYA  
Ladybug, Cat Noir!

Cat Noir spins his staff and lunges at Incognita. Incognita slides out of the way at the last second, sending Cat Noir stumbling past.

Incognita turns toward the nearest TOURIST WITH A VIDEO CAMERA as Ladybug throws her yo-yo and wraps the string around Incognita’s arm.

Incognita uses her other arm to touch the man’s camera with her microphone. The man transforms into a NEWS CAMERAMAN, complete with a news camera with Incognita’s eye logo.

Ladybug recalls her yo-yo.

LADYBUG  
Cat Noir! Get Alya out of here.

CAT NOIR  
No problem, m’lady.

Ladybug flips toward Incognita, ready to fight as Cat Noir runs over to Alya.

CAT NOIR (CONT’D)  
Cataclysm!

Cat Noir activates his superpower and his hand glows with black dots. He touches the cords restraining Alya; the cords turn to rust and fall away. Cat Noir’s ring beeps.

Meanwhile, Incognita has cornered Ladybug on the side of the building. Ladybug spins her yo-yo, but Incognita closes in with her microphone. The news cameraman continues to film.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Incognita reporting live from the Trocadero with a special guest. Ladybug, can I get statement as I take your miraculous?

LADYBUG  
Tell Hawk Moth we’re coming for  
him--

CAT NOIR (O.S.)  
\--Right after we’re finished with you.

Cat Noir leaps off the roof and lands a perfect hit on Incognita. Incognita slides across the pavement, landing near more tourists.

Ladybug and Cat Noir run after her, but Incognita stands up and grabs a RED-HAIRED BOY from the crowd by his backpack.

Hawk Moth’s light-mask appears over Incognita’s eyes.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
The setting’s not right. I need a different angle.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR

Hawk Moth also has the light-mask.

HAWK MOTH  
No! Seize their miraculouses!

EXT. TROCADERO

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
I’ll continue to update you as the story develops.

Without letting go of the boy, Incognita touches her watch and seems to disappear. The news cameraman turns back into his tourist self.

LADYBUG  
We’ve got to go after her.

CAT NOIR  
How? She vanished--in the blink of an eye!

LADYBUG  
Cat Noir, be serious.

CAT NOIR  
I heard you make a joke or two, bugaboo.

Cat Noir’s ring beeps again. His paw symbol on the ring shows only three of its five lights.

LADYBUG  
Your ring!

CAT NOIR  
No worries, Ladybug. We’ll recharge and meet back up whenever she reappears.

Cat Noir runs off.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR Hawk Moth stands in his lair.

HAWK MOTH  
An unconventional method, but I’ll follow her lead--for now.

The light-mask reappears on his face.

HAWK MOTH (CONT’D)  
Incognita. Your work’s not done. Do not forget your deadline.

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER

The red-haired boy, now standing under the famous landmark, answers Hawk Moth with a smirk. It is Incognita in disguise. She transforms back into Incognita.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Don’t you worry. This story’s not finished.

EXT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S BALCONY - NIGHT

Tikki sits on the balcony edge, eating a cookie as Marinette waves her arms wildly in panic.

MARINETTE  
An akuma is loose in Paris and my two best friends are trying to figure out my identity. Tikki, what am I going to do?

TIKKI  
It’s OK, Marinette. No one must find out your secret, but that doesn’t mean you have to protect your secret alone.

Tikki hugs Marinette’s face.

MARINETTE  
Thanks, Tikki. But what am I supposed to do practically? What have other Ladybugs done?

TIKKI  
Don’t worry about them. What do you think?

MARINETTE  
I think I’m going to have to be very tricky...

The sound of footsteps from a nearby rooftop sets Marinette and Tikki onto high alert. Tikki flies into Marinette’s purse. Marinette braces to fight.

Cat Noir leaps onto the balcony.

CAT NOIR  
Hello, little lady.

MARINETTE  
Cat Noir?

Cat Noir bows.

CAT NOIR  
Sorry to drop in unannounced, but I need your help.

MARINETTE  
Um...Not out here. Come with me.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM

Marinette and Cat Noir climb down into Marinette’s room. The window Incognita broke through has cardboard taped over it.

Marinette steps around the broken window mess on her lounge chair and directs Cat Noir to her desk. Marinette sits in her desk chair; Cat Noir stands.

CAT NOIR  
So, you know Ladybug, right?

MARINETTE  
I know you, too, but I don’t know your secret identity, if that’s what you’re getting at.

Cat Noir smirks.

CAT NOIR  
I guess you’re right.  
[beat]  
Did you ever lend her your history book?

MARINETTE  
Why are you asking me these things?

CAT NOIR  
I thought you’d take a questioning from me better than from Alya.  
She’s dying to know who in her class knows m’lady. And I...  
I thought it would be better to ask you myself.  
Don’t want Alya pestering you about my identity next or anything.

Marinette laughs in spite of herself.

MARINETTE  
That won’t stop her.

Marinette offers Cat Noir a seat, which he eagerly accepts.

MARINETTE (CONT’D)  
W-why is it so important to figure out who she is? You might find out things you don’t like when you dig too deeply.

CAT NOIR  
No way. Ladybug is brilliant, inside and out. She’s always there to help others, and she’s so creative and clever.  
I know I’ll l-like whoever it is under the mask as much as I do Ladybug.

Unseen by Cat Noir, Marinette blushes.

CAT NOIR (CONT’D)  
I’ve gotta find out who she is.

MARINETTE  
If I were you, I’d leave it alone. Especially since Ladybug thinks it’s best to not know.

Cat Noir turns away from Marinette.

CAT NOIR  
And if I can’t?

Marinette frowns.

MARINETTE  
Then keep looking. But I wouldn’t count on that textbook; she could’ve gotten it from anywhere.  
Why don’t you check out... somewhere flexible people hang out?

CAT NOIR  
You mean like, a dance studio? That’s genius! Thanks, Marinette.

Cat Noir does acrobatics out of Marinette’s room to exit to the balcony.

Marinette flops onto her bed. Tikki flies over.

TIKKI  
Quick thinking, Marinette! I knew you could handle it.

MARINETTE  
That makes one of us. Marinette pulls her pillow over her face.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, ENTRANCE - DAY TWO, DAY

Classmate NINO LAHIFFE, 14-year-old French-African rarely seen without his baseball cap and headphones, enters his school and is immediately grabbed by Alya.

ALYA  
Nino! I need your help.

Nino rolls his eyes and smiles.

NINO  
What this time?

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL - SERIES OF SHOTS

Alya and Nino interview their classmates, with interview-style handheld camera POV of each set of classmates.

1) IVAN, the most intimidating classmate, stands in the courtyard.

NINO (O.S.)  
Have you ever given your history book to a superhero?

Off-screen, Alya hits his arm.

NINO (O.S.) (CONT’D)  
Ow!

ALYA (O.S.)  
What do you know about Ladybug?

IVAN  
I don’t even have a history book. I usually borrow Mylene’s.

2) MYLENE, a short girl with blonde dreadlocks, and JULEKA, a tall girl with purple bangs, sit together on a bench in the locker room.

MYLENE  
It’s true; Ivan uses my history book. I don’t know much about Ladybug besides  
that she’s got great taste in music! Who knew she likes “Smelly Wolf,” too?

3) MAX, thin, black and a bit geeky, sits in their classroom at his desk he shares with KIM, an athletic Vietnamese boy.

MAX  
If you want the best odds, you should ask Ladybug’s biggest fan. Chloe’s the most likely to be “in the know.”

4) CHLOE, the fashionable mayor’s daughter, sits on her desk. SABRINA, Chloe’s less fashionable best friend, stands beside her.

CHLOE  
Ladybug and I are BFFs! We hang out all the time, and once she called me adorable.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM

Chloe shows Alya and Nino a cell phone photo of herself and Ladybug — Chloe smiling, Ladybug frowning.

NINO  
Nice... Has she ever borrowed anything from you?

Chloe puts down her phone.

CHLOE  
I gave her some good advice to stop an akuma; does that count?

ALYA  
Probably not.

Alya looks around to see Marinette entering the classroom. Alya waves.

ALYA (CONT’D)  
Marinette!  
[to Chloe]  
Thanks for your time.

Marinette panics and tries to hide behind her book bag.

MARINETTE’S IMAGINATION

Around her in 2D comic boxes, a scene plays out in Marinette’s head. Alya brings Marinette to the front of the classroom and holds a microphone up to her.

MARINETTE (V.O.)  
Oh no! Alya’s going to ask me about Ladybug in front of our whole class and I’m not going to know what to say.

Marinette stammers in front of the class. A speech bubble with Ladybug’s yo-yo appears.

MARINETTE (V.O.)  
And then everyone will figure out my secret and Alya will be furious.

Alya turns red as one side of her class gets very angry and the other side laughs at her.

MARINETTE (V.O.)  
And she’ll kill me or I’ll die of embarrassment.

Alya explodes and Marinette faints. With the comic still around her head, 3D-animated Marinette grabs her own face with horror.

MARINETTE (V.O.)  
And I’ll never get to see Adrien again!

RETURN TO SCENE

Alya hurries toward Marinette--and is cut off by Adrien.

ADRIEN  
Morning, Alya. I had a question about your most recent post on the Ladyblog. Really enjoyed it, by the way.

Alya lights up. Marinette slips into her seat, watching Adrien and blushing.

ALYA  
No way! What did you think about--

MISS BUSTIER, the class’s young, red-haired teacher, stands at the front of the room.

MISS BUSTIER  
Please be seated. It’s time for class to start.

ALYA  
After class.

Adrien, Alya and a few other classmates who were standing take their seats. Alya leans over to Marinette.

ALYA (CONT’D)  
Girl, did you hear that? Adrien reads the Ladyblog! First Cat Noir and now Adrien--my site is really taking off.

Marinette laughs uncomfortably.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, LOCKER ROOM - LATER

Marinette leans into her locker to talk to Tikki.

MARINETTE  
I’m getting sick of these close calls, Tikki. How lucky that Adrien distracted Alya.

TIKKI  
Sounds like you need a more permanent solution.

MARINETTE  
What do you mean?

Tikki flies back into Marinette’s purse without answering as Alya walks up to the locker next to Marinette. Marinette smiles at her friend.

MARINETTE (CONT’D)  
Ready for science class?

Marinette picks up her book bag. Alya opens her locker.

ALYA  
Almost! I need to straighten out these notes for the Ladyblog. I’ll meet you there.

Marinette exits, leaving Alya in an empty room. Alya opens a notebook and organizes the papers. She hears footsteps and turns around.

ALYA (CONT’D)  
Ladybug?

Ladybug is standing to the left of her locker.

LADYBUG  
Still hard at work, I see. Haven’t cracked the case?

ALYA  
Um, no, not exactly. Cat Noir and I are meeting up later, but...Care to give me an exclusive interview?  
It would make my search for your identity a whole lot easier.

Ladybug wavers.

LADYBUG  
A little behind-the-mask feature?

Ladybug seems to consider, then laughs. It’s not her normal laugh.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
You’re right. It will be much easier this way. Follow me.

Alya puts away her backpack and shuts her locker. Ladybug leads Alya out the door.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, BASEMENT

Alya and Ladybug descend the stairs into the drab gray room. They pause beside a supply closet.

LADYBUG  
I think here is safe. Wait a moment.

Alya holds up her phone, ready to record.

ALYA  
I can't believe this! Are you going to tell Cat Noir, or should I?

LADYBUG  
We’ll worry about that later. Ready for your exclusive?

Ladybug smiles wickedly and picks up Alya, throwing her into the closet. Ladybug stands in the doorway.

ALYA  
Stop. What are you doing?

Ladybug holds Alya’s wrist with her right hand. Ladybug taps her right wrist with her left hand and transforms into Alya. The real Alya’s eyes get wide, and she backs up in fear.

ALYA (CONT’D)  
Incognita?

Incognita-Alya smiles.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Looks like this amateur just became an outtake.

Incognita-Alya slams the closet shut and locks it with the tap of her wrist. Alya screams from behind the door.

ALYA  
Let me out! Help!

Incognita-Alya takes Alya’s phone, which was locked outside the closet. Incognita-Alya unlocks Alya’s phone and sees her calendar reminders. “Meet Cat Noir after school. Location: Fontaine du Palmier.”

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, SCIENCE CLASSROOM - LATER

The students are in pairs working on a science experiment commonly known as “elephant toothpaste.” Tables are covered with colorful liquids in graduated cylinders and beakers.

Everyone is wearing protective goggles.

MS. MENDELEIEV, a stern teacher with dark purple hair and a long lab jacket, walks around the classroom as students measure liquids for the experiment.

Since Alya isn’t there, a miserable Marinette is working with Sabrina and Chloe. Sabrina is using an eyedropper to measure a clear liquid into a beaker.

CHLOE  
Hurry up, Sabrina! You’re making me look bad.

Chloe’s outburst startled Sabrina, who drops too much liquid into the beaker.

SABRINA  
Oops! Sorry, Chloe. I’m trying!

Sabrina starts over, measuring liquid again. Sabrina works very slowly. Marinette turns around to whisper to Nino, who is working with Adrien at the table near them.

MARINETTE  
I’m worried about Alya. She was right behind me before class!

NINO  
You know her. She probably got caught up with another Ladybug theory.

MARINETTE  
Or she could have gotten kidnapped again! She’s not answering my texts.

Marinette looks very worried. Adrien notices and puts his hand on her shoulder. Marinette is awestruck.

ADRIEN  
Let’s not jump to conclusions. Why don’t you go check the bathroom?

NINO  
Dude, you know Mendeleiev doesn’t let people out of class.

Adrien drops his hand from Marinette’s shoulder to look at Nino. Marinette can think clearly again.

MARINETTE  
That gives me an idea.

Marinette walks confidently back to the desk where Sabrina is still measuring that clear liquid. Chloe is looking at a fashion magazine.

MARINETTE (CONT’D)  
Excuse me.

Marinette takes the beaker from Sabrina and begins to pour it into the large graduated cylinder in front of them. Chloe looks up.

CHLOE  
What are you doing?

Marinette continues to pour. The clear liquid hits the colorful liquid and causes a reaction; vibrant, rapidly expanding foam bubbles up.

SABRINA  
Wait! We aren’t supposed to pour the whole thing!

The whole class watches except Ms. Mendeleiev and Max, who are conversing on the other side of the classroom. Sabrina and Chloe try to take the beaker from Marinette.

CHLOE  
Give me this now.

Instead, the beaker flips upside down and all its contents dump into the beaker. The foam rises.

MARINETTE  
Oops. That may have been a little much.

Marinette grabs her bags and backs up, preparing to run. Sabrina and Chloe back up as well, but the foam rolls over the lip of the cylinder and continues to grow.

Vapor pours off the foam like smoke. Chloe begins to fake cry.

SABRINA  
Step back, Chloe. Step back!

Sabrina moves in the way to keep Chloe from getting the full force of the foam, but still the foam overwhelms the two friends, covering their hair, face and clothing.

Chloe shrieks. Ms. Mendeleiev hurries over as Marinette, unseen, slips out of the classroom.

MS. MENDELEIEV  
This is precisely why you wait for my instructions.

Chloe and Sabrina take off their goggles, leaving behind an outline of foam on their faces. Chloe cries harder.

Nino stifles a laugh and turns to Adrien, but Adrien is gone, too, out the door shortly after Marinette.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD - SIMULTANEOUS

Marinette hurries down the stairs. A moment later, Adrien exits the classroom and turns left, away from the stairs. Marinette does not see him.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, LOCKER ROOM

Marinette looks at Alya’s locker. No sign of Alya. Marinette opens her purse to talk to Tikki.

MARINETTE  
This doesn’t look good. Tikki, can you open her locker?

Tikki flies through the locker door and opens it from inside. Marinette sees Alya’s backpack in there.

MARINETTE (CONT’D)  
No. Alya wouldn’t leave without her bag. I knew we should have gone after Incognita last night!

TIKKI  
Don’t worry, Marinette. Let’s go after her now.

Tikki imitates fighting as she comes fully out of Marinette’s purse. Marinette smiles a little.

EXT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL

Adrien bends down outside the school wall to open his bag. Over his head is a window into the locker room. A bright pink flash signals Marinette transforming into Ladybug.

Adrien misses the flash, as he is busy opening the main pouch of his bag. Plagg, who was relaxing in the bag, squints at the sudden sunlight.

PLAGG  
Hey! It’s not time to go check out those dance studios for Ladybug yet.

ADRIEN  
It’s going to have to wait. We need to find Alya. Claws out!

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD

Ladybug walks along the courtyard hallway. She notices a door ajar. It’s the door to the

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, BASEMENT

Ladybug descends the stairs.

LADYBUG  
Alya?

Knocks come from the closet. Ladybug walks toward the sound.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Alya, are you in there?

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, BASEMENT CLOSET

Alya wants to believe it’s the real Ladybug this time as she stops knocking on the door.

ALYA  
Ladybug, help! Incognita locked me in here.

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, BASEMENT

Ladybug tries the handle. It won’t budge. She pulls on the door again.

LADYBUG  
I’ll get you out, somehow.

ALYA (O.C.)  
Hurry, Ladybug. Incognita transformed into you, and then she transformed into me and is meeting Cat Noir at Place du Châtelet!

Ladybug looks horrified.

LADYBUG  
Help is on the way.

Ladybug races up the stairs and out into

INT. FRANCOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD

Ladybug throws her yo-yo and swings onto the upper deck hallway in front of the principal’s office. Ladybug knocks on the door.

MR. DAMOCLES, the 50-year-old principal with a very large beard, answers the door.

MR. DAMOCLES  
Hello?

LADYBUG  
One of your students has been locked in the basement closet by an akuma. Hurry! I need to stop the akuma elsewhere.

Mr. Damocles hurries off to rescue Alya as Ladybug swings out of the school’s open roof with her yo-yo.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
I hope I’m not too late.

EXT. PLACE DU CHâTELET

Incognita-Alya sits by the fountain at the center of the square, near Chloe's hotel. She is examining Alya’s cell phone. Cat Noir enters the park from behind and hurries toward her, relieved to see his friend is OK.

CAT NOIR  
Skipping class isn’t what a good sidekick should do.

Incognita-Alya turns toward him. Her lips curl upward.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
I’m no sidekick.

Incognita-Alya grabs Cat Noir by the arms. Cat Noir doesn’t have time to react.

CAT NOIR  
Hey!

Incognita-Alya spins him into the fountain, and Cat Noir falls in face first with a splash. There’s so much water falling on Cat Noir’s head that he is unable to catch his breath.

Incognita-Alya reaches for her microphone, but it's not there because she's still Alya. Incognita-Alya taps her wrist and transforms into her regular Incongnita self.

Cat Noir finally pulls his head out of the water. While he’s gasping, Incognita grabs her microphone, tapping it on her right wrist.

Incognita pulls audio cords from the bottom of the microphone. She grabs Cat Noir with the cords and throws him into a park bench nearby.

Incognita flies over to where Cat Noir is struggling to free himself from the cords.

Incognita ties Cat Noir to the middle of the Fountaine du Palmier pillar high above the fountain, leaving his hands free but his arms secure.

Incognita taps her microphone to Alya’s cell phone, transforming it into a TV camera and tripod.

Incognita's face lights up with the purple butterfly mask and she begins to broadcast as Cat Noir struggles.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Don't be bemused, it's just the news — coming to you live from Place du Châtelet--

At the repetition of her usual catchphrase, Cat Noir figures out who Incognita really is. It’s written all over his face.

INCOGNITA/NADJA (CONT’D)  
\--with an exclusive interview with the person behind Cat Noir's cheesy grins.

INT. HAWK MOTH'S LAIR

Hawk Moth and his flying white butterflies are all excitement. Hawk Moth's face has the butterfly mask.

HAWK MOTH  
Yes! The cat will soon be out of the bag, and soon I'll have his miraculous.

RETURN TO:

EXT. PLACE DU CHâTELET

CAT NOIR  
Mrs. Chamack. You don't have to do this!

Incognita ignores his plea and grabs his arm.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
We are just moments away from uncovering who dares to defy Hawk Moth and harass the people of Paris.

Incognita’s fingers are on Cat Noir’s ring. Cat Noir continues to struggle. Ladybug's yo-yo hits Incognita's hand. Incognita screams and lets go of Cat Noir.

CAT NOIR  
Right on cue, m'lady!

Ladybug stands triumphant on deck of the Grand Paris Hotel overlooking the fountain.

LADYBUG  
I couldn’t let my kitty have all the fun.

Incognita leaves Cat Noir tied up and flies toward Ladybug with surprising speed. Ladybug tosses her yo-yo back to the fountain. It catches on the goddess figure at the top.

Ladybug swings over to where Cat Noir is tied. Incognita reaches the hotel and pushes off it to chase Ladybug in the other direction.

Ladybug swings by Cat Noir, unable to stop. She continues in a wide circle around the fountain.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Can’t you use cataclysm?

CAT NOIR  
Can’t reach.

Ladybug swings back around to the direction Cat Noir is tied.

LADYBUG  
Keep trying!

Incognita lunges at Ladybug, forcing Ladybug to drop down to the fountain.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
Don’t worry, Ladybug. Your big reveal is on deck.

Ladybug lands on one of the sphinx statues below her and flips to make a clean landing on the pavement below.

LADYBUG  
I’d prefer to keep this off the record.

Suddenly the whole fountain pillar collapses under Cat Noir’s cataclysm. Water begins to gust out of the hole on top of the fountain where Cat Noir had been.

Cat Noir lands in a heap of rusted cords not far from Ladybug.

A piece of the pillar lands on Alya’s phone-turned-news-camera, crushing it. Ladybug uses her yo-yo spin to keep any rubble or water from hitting her.

A few small pieces hit Incognita, who tries to block the blow with her microphone but is still knocked over under some of the rubble.

CAT NOIR  
How was that?

Cat Noir wiggles out of the cords, now loose enough for him to escape.

LADYBUG  
Not bad. But any guess on the akuma? Microphone, maybe?

CAT NOIR  
It’s her all-seeing wristwatch. Good eye, right?

Ladybug rolls her eyes as the two heroes run toward Incognita, who is back to her feet.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR

Hawk Moth is furious as he speaks with the light-mask over his face.

HAWK MOTH  
Seize Cat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculouses or I will take back your powers.

EXT. PLACE DU CHâTELET

Incognita rushes toward Cat Noir and Ladybug, swinging her microphone at their feet. Cat Noir leaps out of the way, but Ladybug is too slow. Ladybug crashes to the ground.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
You should have just stuck to the script. I don’t need a camera to get to the bottom of a story.

CAT NOIR  
Guess you’ll really hate this rewrite, then.

Cat Noir hits Incognita with his staff. He and Incognita fight. Ladybug throws her yo-yo to the fountain and swings onto a park bench out of reach.

LADYBUG  
Lucky charm!

Ladybug tosses her yo-yo into the air to activate her superpower. As her yo-yo returns to her, so does her lucky item: a red bottle of shampoo with black polka dots.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
What am I supposed to do with this?

Ladybug looks around her. She sees a puddle forming not far past Cat Noir and Incognita. She sees the Goddess Victory statue, now toppled off the fountain. She sees her yo-yo.

Cat Noir’s ring beeps, signaling time is running out.

CAT NOIR  
Any time now, Ladybug!

Cat Noir and Incognita are still fighting, but Incognita is successfully driving him backwards toward the fountain.

LADYBUG  
Hey, Incognita. I’m ready for my close-up.

Ladybug runs towards the puddle as she opens the shampoo bottle. Incognita chases her. Ladybug throws the shampoo bottle and it slides down the puddle, leaving a huge trail of bubbles.

Ladybug steps over the puddle, but Incognita’s foot lands in the soapsuds. Incognita loses her balance and slides towards the Goddess Victory statue.

INCOGNITA/NADJA  
No, no, no!

Ladybug throws her yo-yo and pulls the statue on top of Incognita, pinning her down with the goddess’s outstretched arms.

Cat Noir and Ladybug reach Incognita at the same time. Cat Noir helps Ladybug take off Incognita’s eye-faced watch.

Ladybug breaks the watch, releasing the purple akuma butterfly. Cat Noir smiles at her.

Ladybug opens the side of her yo-yo to reveal the white center she will use to catch the akuma.

LADYBUG  
No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.

Ladybug spins her yo-yo like she is winding up for a pitch.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Time to de-evilize.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo. The yo-yo catches the akuma butterfly and returns to Ladybug’s open hand.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Gotcha.

Ladybug taps the top of her yo-yo again to release the now-white butterfly.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Bye, bye, little butterfly.

Ladybug watches the butterfly fly away with great satisfaction. Ladybug tosses the bottle of shampoo into the air.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
Miraculous Ladybug!

When the bottle gets high enough, a storm of red and pink flies through the city, repairing any damages to

EXT. TROCADERO

The residual debris of the first fight disappears, leaving behind sparkling clean tile.

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S ROOM

Marinette’s window is sparkling new.

EXT. PLACE DU CHATELET

The red and pink swirl finishes with repairs to the fountain and dissolves into the sky.

Incognita remains dazed on her knees. A swoop of inky purple envelops Incognita, releasing her from her powers and turning her back into Nadja.

Ladybug lifts her hand, ready to give Cat Noir their customary post-fight fist bump.

LADYBUG  
Pound it.

But Cat Noir does not reciprocate. His arms are crossed and he looks miserable.

CAT NOIR  
I don’t deserve it. I’m sorry, Ladybug.

Ladybug nods in understanding.

LADYBUG  
Let’s talk later. Tonight.

Ladybug gestures with her head to the theater behind them. Cat Noir’s ring beeps wildly. He has to leave.

CAT NOIR  
Tonight.

INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR

Hawk Moth stands facing the window, cursing his defeat.

HAWK MOTH  
My reporter may have missed her deadline, but this story is far from over, Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Someday soon I’ll expose you both, and your miraculouses will be mine.

The window shades spiral closed, leaving Hawk Moth in the dark.

EXT. PLACE DU CHATELET - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Alya runs up to the park, looking around for Cat Noir and Ladybug, who have already left.

ALYA  
Aw, I missed the fight. Are Ladybug and Cat Noir gone already?

NADJA (O.S.)  
They left a few minutes ago. Looks like neither of us got the scoop this time.

Alya turns around to see Nadja sitting on a park bench, solemnly looking into the fountain. Alya walks over.

ALYA  
Mrs. Chamack, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I try so hard to be taken seriously;  
I shouldn’t have made light of someone who works just as hard.

Nadja smiles.

NADJA  
I think neither of us were on our best behavior yesterday.

They both laugh.

NADJA (CONT’D)  
What do you say to coming by the studio sometime? I’ll show you around, give you a taste of my side of the newsroom.

ALYA  
Seriously? That would be great.

NADJA  
Don’t think you’re the only one to experience how hard it can be to be an overeager reporter just starting out.

Alya’s eyes light up as she sits on the bench beside Nadja.

ALYA  
Tell me more.

INT. AGRESTE MANSION, ADRIEN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Adrien lies flat on his back on his bed. Plagg flies over him and floats in his face, holding a wedge of cheese.

PLAGG  
Look, if she was mad at you, she wouldn’t have saved you back there. Adrien sits up.

ADRIEN  
She’s only not mad at me because she doesn’t know. And she would still save me! That’s just who she is.

Plagg eats his cheese wedge and Adrien stands up.

ADRIEN (CONT’D)  
Plagg, you were right. Betraying Ladybug to find out her identity is not how I want to find out. I’ve gotta make this up to her.

PLAGG (O.S.)  
Way ahead of you.

Plagg carries a box of Camembert through the air and offers it to Adrien.

PLAGG (CONT’D)  
It’s better to apologize with a gift.

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - LATER

On the couch sit Marinette’s parents: TOM DUPAIN, a strong French man on a very large scale, and SABINE CHENG, a small, sweet Chinese woman.

Their television has the TVi news on quietly. Nadja and Alya are on TV. The lower third graphic reads, “Announcing new TVi reporters mentorship program.”

Marinette leans over the back of the couch with a sigh.

TOM  
Everything all right, Marinette?

Sabine and Tom both look at her with concern.

MARINETTE  
It was a long day at school. I’m going to go on up to bed.

Marinette kisses her parents’ cheeks and ascends the stairs to

INT. DUPAIN-CHENG HOUSE, MARINETTE’S ROOM

Tikki flies out of Marinette’s bag to greet her with a smile.

TIKKI  
Have you decided what you’re going to do yet?

MARINETTE  
I think so.

EXT. THEATER ROOF - SOON AFTER

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive at the same time: Ladybug swings up to the roof as Cat Noir jumps up further down.

CAT NOIR  
I’m sorry.

Ladybug and Cat Noir meet in the middle. Cat Noir will not look directly at her.

CAT NOIR (CONT’D)  
I thought if I was only helping Alya figure out your identity, I wasn’t betraying you, but I realize now that I should respect your wishes.

LADYBUG  
Cat--

CAT NOIR  
If you don’t want me to know who you really are, that should be enough.

LADYBUG  
No, Cat. It’s not that at all.

Cat Noir looks into Ladybug’s eyes for the first time in this conversation.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
It’s not that simple, Cat. We can’t--it’s not...

Each word brings a bit of hope to Cat Noir.

LADYBUG (CONT’D)  
You need to come to me with these things! You’re my partner, and what you think is just as important.

Cat Noir smiles.

CAT NOIR  
You do care, m’lady!

Ladybug rolls her eyes.

LADYBUG  
We can’t know each other’s identities because it’s not safe. But I trust you, more than anyone.  
We’ve got to trust each other for this partnership to work.

CAT NOIR  
OK.

Cat Noir and Ladybug fist-bump. Ladybug looks at the bag Cat Noir is still holding.

LADYBUG  
So, what did you bring me?

Cat Noir opens the bag and pulls out two macarons.

CAT NOIR  
Oh, just these delicious pastries from my favorite little bakery near here.

Ladybug’s eyes widen in surprise and then amusement as Cat Noir hands Ladybug a macaron made by her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments below, and chat with me on tumblr or twitter @harmonicacave :)


End file.
